Murphy's Law
"Murphy's Law" is the twelfth episode in Season 1 of Z Nation. It first aired in the United States on November 28, 2014. Plot Synopsis As the team drives further west, they come to a roadblock near a golf course. As per usual, they're attacked by zombies, and kill most of them with golf clubs and meet other survivors Janice, Henry and Brett. Also, Murphy golfs and, as per usual, the zombies don't attack him. Despite Warren trying to keep Murphy quiet, he tells their new "friends" who he is and that he is the cure and that zombies don't attack him. Henry and Brett discuss the fact that Murphy's abilities could come in handy. The team drinks some booze in the clubhouse, where it turns out they've been drugged by the three, who hit the road east with Murphy as their prisoner. Murphy is frustrated with his new escorts when they say they're not going to California and the fact that they won't reveal their actual destination. Back at the clubhouse, the team members regain consciousness and find themselves chained to a zombie, which they quickly dispatch with an umbrella. After they free themselves with a golf tee, they call Citizen Z, who locates Murphy after he cleverly looks directly into a traffic camera during a restroom break. It turns out that Murphy's new escorts want his help knocking over a pharmaceutical company, MESA. Murphy reluctantly agrees to help, though when the captors aren't looking, he takes a moment to spit into one of their canteens. Shortly thereafter, Murphy discovers a new power when he finds he can control Janice's mind after she drinks out of the water canteen he spat in. He gets her to tell him where they are going, and she also tell him that her husband Jason was killed in their last attempt. Murphy uses this information to drive a wedge between Janice and Brett. At the pharmaceutical plant, Janice sees her ex-husband Jason, now part of the undead horde and accuses Brett of getting him killed during their last attempt to raid the place. Murphy uses the procedes to infect Henry by scratching him, and eventually Brett by biting him. Brett lays out an exceptionally convoluted infiltration plan to Murphy, who commences with traversing through the building overrun with tweaked-out Z's in search of the mega-supply of oxycontin. Murphy then enters the area full of zombies. Meanwhile, the team, in pursuit of Murphy, spots the zombies who have gotten into the Viagra. "You've officially seen it all, kid," Doc says to 10K as they look on in awe. He distracts the zombies by setting off an alarm and finds a computer, with which he chats with Citizen Z, who's been trying to track down the mysterious Dr. Merch, the zombie-vaccine scientist that injected him with the trial vaccine. Murphy turns off the alarm and the zombies return to their rampaging ways just as Roberta and the team arrive on their rescue mission. In the ensuing wild zombie attack, Janice ends up face to face with Jason. Unable to kill him, she gets eaten by her husband. Henry is mauled by a bunch of zombies and Brett holds Murphy hostage at gunpoint, until Murphy works his psychological abilities on Brett and gets his captor to turn the gun on himself. Brett pulls the trigger, shooting himself in the head. Roberta and the team are stunned to learn of Murphy's new power as they hit the road to California in one of the pharmacy vans. Cast Main Cast * Kellita Smith as Roberta * DJ Qualls as Citizen Z * Keith Allan as Murphy * Russell Hodgkinson as Doc * Pisay Pao as Cassandra * Nat Zang as 10K Co-Stars * Dawn Hunter as Janice * Patrick Treadway as Henry Beale * Alex Matthews as Brett Zimmerman * Lisa Coronado as Marilyn Merch * Wizard as Pup Deaths * Jason (Confirmed Fate) * Henry Beale * Janice * Brett Zimmerman Memorable Qutes *"Damn apocalypse!" Notes * First (and last) appearance of Janice. * First (and last) appearance of Jason. (Zombified) * First (and last) appearance of Brett Zimmerman. * First (and last) appearance of Henry Beale. * Citizen Z makes a research on Marilyn Merch. * Murphy sarcastically makes a reference to Disneyland * Brett makes a reference to Fort Knox by referring to a warehouse as the "Fort Knox of The Zombie Apocalypse * Brett Zimmerman makes a reference to Match.Com Image Gallery |-|Screencaps= Z nation episode 1x12 01.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 02.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 03.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 04.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 05.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 06.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 07.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 08.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 09.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 10.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 11.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 12.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 13.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 14.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 15.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 16.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 17.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 18.jpg Z nation episode 1x12 19.jpg Videos References